


The Asset Letters

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: письма, которые Баки написал Стиву, но так и не отправил, от его падения в сороковых до встречи на мосту





	The Asset Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Asset Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212935) by [401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401). 



> амнезия, ПТСР  
> выбор дат — целиком на совести автора

**4 апреля, 1944**  
Дорогой Стив,  
Наверное, ты никогда не прочтёшь это. Я знаю, что нет, но я в порядке, и я скучаю, Стив. Ужасно. Они держат меня в камере, пока я не «стабилизируюсь». Так они говорят. Немцы, я имею в виду. Я не сдаюсь, ты ведь этого хотел бы. А уж тебя никогда нельзя было сломить.

Мне уже не так больно, не переживай. Они сделали мне новую руку. Что-то случилось, пока я падал, и мою оторвало начисто. Я думал, что потеря крови меня прикончит, но они вышли из ситуации довольно изящно. Новая рука металлическая, сияющая. И сильная. Действительно сильная, но они отсоединили её от чего-то, что приводит её в движение (моих нервов, полагаю), так что я не могу использовать её, чтобы их проучить. 

Они каждый час пичкают меня лекарствами, говорят, что обезболивающими. Пожалуй, не стоит им верить, потому что мне это не особо помогает. 

Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, Стив. Очень хочу. 

Выиграй эту войну для меня.  
Баки

 **7 апреля, 1944**  
Мне страшно, Стиви. Голова так кружится, что пол уходит из-под ног. Ты тоже это чувствовал, когда тебе дали сыворотку, от которой ты стал таким большим? Они мне это вкололи, я уверен. Я хватаюсь за стены, чтобы не упасть, и мои пальцы продавливают их. Вся кожа зудит и горит, словно моя кровь в огне. 

По крайней мере, ты больше не сильнее меня. И мне это совершенно не нравится! Они продолжают твердить о соответствии и о послушании. Это что, армейская подготовка? Думаю, они собираются включить меня в свою армию. Как тебя, но только за фрицев. Да будь я проклят, если буду воевать за нацистов, хотя это будет хорошей возможностью сбежать. Исчезнуть во время боя и пересечь границу. Они не смогут меня поймать. А потом мы снова увидимся. Мы можем вернуться в Бруклин и открыть книжный магазин, как ты хотел, помнишь? Тебе понравится. 

Ни в чём нет твоей вины, Стиви. Я всё исправлю. 

Скучаю по тебе.  
Бак 

**9 апреля, 1944**  
Они нашли мои письма. Говорят, нет смысла отправлять их, потому что ты мёртв. Но ты не умер, я уверен, что нет. Они просто пытаются задеть за живое. Я собираюсь сохранить все письма и потом отправить одной большой пачкой, когда они отвернутся. В таком случае они придут к тебе как раз к твоему дню рождения. Это было бы действительно здорово. 

Они хотят протестировать на мне новое оборудование, говорят, это «решит все проблемы» со мной. Будут пробовать сегодня. Говорят, это часть всего этого приведения в соответствие. Всё это напоминает фильм про шпионов, и я даже не знаю, может ли стать ещё хуже. Мне больше нечего терять. 

Режим очень суровый. Тренировки четыре раза в день и муштра. Не хочу об этом, ты расстроишься. Впрочем, ничего из того, с чем я не смог бы справиться, совершенно ничего. Я уже говорил, но я скучаю по тебе, приятель. 

Я вернусь и найду тебя, просто дождись.  
Баки

 **11 апреля, 1944**  
Стиви,  
Не буду тебе врать. Они причинили мне боль. Сильную боль. Использовали ту машину. Она вырубила меня на несколько дней. Боль была такой сильной, что я был счастлив отключиться. Я пришёл в себя, и куратор, Виктор, сказал, что я выполнил миссию. 

Я просидел несколько часов с окровавленными руками на полу своей камеры. Я не знаю, Стив. Не представляю, как это случилось. Я напуган. Я просто хочу вернуть тебя и хочу домой. Я обещал тебе, что они не увидят, как я плачу, но я напуган, измучен и скучаю по тебе.

Возвращайся.  
Баки

 **4 июля, 1944**  
Это важно. Я знаю. Я нацарапал это на стене возле кровати, чтобы не забыть. Стив Роджерс. И это я тоже нацарапал. 

Это важно, я уверен. Я уже писал это. Какая разница. 

С днём рождения, Стив Роджерс. 

Жаль у меня нет фото – ты почти выцвел в моей памяти.

С днём рождения. 

С днём рождения.

 **4 июля 1945**  
Поверить не могу, что тебя нет. Газета. Я украл её. Меня били за это, использовали электрошок, резали меня. Мне плевать. Тебя нет. Ничто не имеет значения. Ничто не может ранить больнее, чем это. 

«С днём рождения, Капитан Америка: Павший герой». Посмертно.

Тебя нет. Ты ушёл, Стиви. 

Фото в газете было отличное, ты выглядел шикарно. Надеюсь, где бы ты ни был, тебе там хорошо, по-настоящему хорошо и тепло. И, разумеется, там кучи книг. Никогда не верил в рай, как моя мама, но готов биться об заклад, ты именно там. Самый милый ангел. Надеюсь, ты в безопасности, Стиви. Спи с миром.

С днём рождения. 

**12 июня 2014**  
Миссия: обновлено.  
Приоритетная цель: подтверждено. Кодовое имя: Капитан. Параметры: 6 футов 2 дюйма, 250-260 фунтов. Модифицированный организм, непосредственный противник. Ожидаемо реагирует на нападение.  
Подцель, кодовое имя: Дж. Фьюри. Уничтожена. 

**14 июня 2014**  
Капитан. Я знаю его. Всегда знал. Моё предшествующее обучение не предусматривало подобных ситуаций. Он тоже меня знает. Мне предстоит обнуление и дисциплинарное взыскание в 8:00 в связи с частичным провалом миссии. 

**4 июля 2014**  
Стив,  
Мне удалось тебя спасти, хотя бы это я знаю. Ты дышал, когда я оставил тебя, в этом я уверен. Если ты это читаешь, значит, я нашёл тебя или ты нашёл меня. Округ Колумбия неплох. Понимаю, почему ты остался здесь. Может, однажды я наберусь смелости прийти к тебе, когда полностью поправлюсь. Но если для тебя всё уже в прошлом, я пойму. Я кочую по мотелям, так что всё в порядке. 

Фейерверки такие громкие сегодня. Я не любитель, но тебе они всегда нравились. 

Я почти забыл. С днём рождения, Стиви.

Я люблю тебя.


End file.
